This invention relates to improvements in steering column assemblies.
It is known to provide a collapsible steering column assembly 100 comprising a steering shaft 103 that is supported within a steering column shroud. The shroud is telescopic and comprises two portions: an upper shroud portion 101 and a lower shroud portion 102, in which the upper shroud portion is located towards the end of the steering shaft that is nearest the steering wheel (not shown) and the lower portion is located towards the end of the shaft furthest from the steering wheel. An end part of one of the upper portion 101 and the lower portion 102 is slidably received within an end portion of the other so that the shroud can telescopically collapse in a crash. This telescopic action may also be used to enable the overall length of the assembly to be adjusted so that the driver can set the reach of the steering wheel at a desired position. An example of such an assembly is shown in FIG. 1.
It is known for the upper shroud to slide over the lower shroud part, or to slide within the lower part. The second option is preferred as this allows the steering shaft to be supported by bearings towards each end of the upper shroud.